


The Seven

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Day One, Dorks in Love, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Prompt- Sins and Virtues, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Our virtues are made by love, our sins are caused by a lack of it.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	The Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. I do own any errors. 
> 
> Snowellsweek2020- Day one- prompt- Sins and Virtues.

_Humility against Pride_

After returning from her adventures with Jesse across the city, mapping out differences however big or small between this earth and her own, she finds him sitting in the dark. 

Leaning against the door frame of his home office, she watches him stare at the wall which holds evidence of all his accomplishments. Countless certificates, photographs and awards, his many PhDs framed along side a key to the city presented from Mayor Snart. It's a great thing, the evidence of his success, powerful and influential but even through the darkness that shrouds over the room, she can plainly see he doesn't think so. 

Since his mind was restored with Marlize's help and he had announced his impending departure to see Jesse, she had made the decision to come with him to take advantage of the opportunity for a break after such a long and draining experience of fighting DeVoe and watching Harry slowly lose himself. It's been here, where he has begun to slowly withdraw little by little. The adjustment faze is understandable and she has given him time to accomplish that but however much progress he's making personally, professionally it seems like he's reached a dead end. Finding a solution is impossible if the matter remains undisclosed. 

Pushing away from the door, Caitlin moves toward where he sits. As not to startle him with her sudden appearance, she gently touches his shoulder. "Hey," she offers softly, just before the contact is made. 

Harry looks up from his seat to offer a slight smile, whatever thoughts are rolling around the big and brilliant brain is suddenly irrelevant, because clearly he's happy to see her. "You're back. How was your day?" 

"Good, we had fun." Caitlin informs him happily as she takes a seat on the arm of his chair, her hip resting against his upper arm. Conversation suddenly evaporates as his attention turns back to the wall. Her gaze follows his and she tells herself to give him a few minutes before approaching the subject, but he beats her to it. 

"I don't think I can do this anymore." 

For a spilt, horrifying second she imagines the worst but it's his absent wave toward the wall of accomplishment that makes the air return to her lungs. To his words, she offers no response, not yet, for now, she offers silence to allow him opportunity to say what he needs to say. 

"I've sat here for the last hour-- or so, and I've stared at all these great things that I've done and created and I can't remember-- those seven framed PhDs mean nothing to me. They belong to me, they have my name on them but I don't-- the knowledge required for such a thing is gone. It's all gone and I can't be who I was anymore." 

The dull, aching pain which had wrapped itself so tightly around her heart for every second of every hour of every day when she had to stand and watch him slowly disappear before her eyes is back and she'd forgotten just how much it _fucking_ hurt. Even though it's only been nine days since she last felt it. Hearing him speak like this breaks her heart that little bit further and she wishes she could do something, anything to fix it for him but she can't. 

"Before I came to Earth-one, my life here was-- I was at the top. Leading the world in scientific advances, owner and CEO of a business that... made more money than I knew what to do with. With that, came power and arrogance and it was well deserved and I let it become a part of who I was." Harry stops and looks up at Caitlin sat beside him. "But that isn't who I am anymore and-- I don't want it to be." 

Reaching out, she runs her fingers through his unruly black hair, soothing him gently with the motion. 

"So I've made the decision to leave." 

Her hand pauses, cradling the back of his head as she looks down at him. "Leave?" 

Harry nods. "The team I have in place will continue to run the lab-- permanently. I'm retiring, from my work here. I talked to Jesse about my choice and she was suprised but... supportive of it." He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her into his lap. "I want to go back, I want to work with the team however I'm able and I want to try to regain some of what I've lost," he pauses to tap his head, a slight smile on his face. "But most importantly, I want to be with you." 

Caitlin's blinks at him, surprised but happy. "That's a lot of _wants_." 

He smirks, his eyes bright even in the semi darkness. "So, what do you think?" 

Caitlin shifts on his lap so she's face to face with him, her hands gentle at his jaw. Pretty hazel eyes hold his bright blue hostage. "I think you're a brilliant and exasperating man who tests my patience, I think your mind is as beautiful and brilliant now as it was when I first fell in love with you and I think your heart is big and full and all consuming, despite how much you hide it. I also think I want to be with you too, to work and live with you as we fight whatever big bad threatens us next." 

"That's a lot of _I thinks_." The force of her words take him aback more than a little and he swallows hard against the feelings of inadequacy. "You're sure?" he asks quietly, almost self-consciously. Arrogance no longer a part of who he is. 

"I've never been more sure about anything." 

Maybe it's the ferocity of how she says it, or maybe it's the strength of love that overspills into her kiss when her mouth presses against him, slow and soft. 

Maybe he is the same man he once was before he lost his mind, but Harry has come to realise that that isn't necessarily a bad thing after all. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Kindness against Envy._

This afternoon, Jitters is unusually busy and overcrowded. 

Tables are full of overworked students and busy professionals, mothers with toddlers and couples dotted here and there. The line to the counter is huge and so the decision had been made to spilt up. Caitlin would wait in line for coffee while he went just a way down the street to the deli they frequent. 

Upon returning, progress has been made and she's just two away from the counter but that isn't at all what captures his attention. Standing before her in line is a man, young around the same age as her and attractive, dressed in a suit and holding a brief case. Looking at him, how he stands so sure of himself and the clear expense taken in his appearance, a lawyer is the assumption Harry draws of the man's profession. 

He's never liked lawyers.

Now isn't any different, especially when this one seems intent upon hitting on Caitlin. 

Harry's hand tightens around the takeout bags as he watches from just inside the door as the man brushes his hand against her arm. Even with the distance which separates them, he can see how her body tenses at the contact despite the friendly smile upon her face. He watches her shake her head at whatever the dickhead lawyer is saying and the tension in his tall frame relaxes slightly but not all together. To say he isn't happy would be a fucking understatement, he isn't going to lie. Jealously rages through him like a tidal wave but he dampens it down because it's futile and unnecessary. This same situation has occured many times before and again, like every time previous the outcome has and will always remain the same. This happening isn't her fault, Caitlin's beyond beautiful and as a result she draws attention and men try their luck. Unfortunately for them but fortunate for him, the answer is always the same.

 _No_. 

Because she belongs to him as he does to her. The rings on their left hand is proof enough of that. 

The initial feeling of unnecessary envy slowly drifts away into the background, because it has no place here anymore. Once upon a time it did, way back when he hadn't had the courage to express the extent of his feelings but not anymore. 

The tension within her frame evaporates completely when Caitlin looks over her shoulder, eyes hopeful and searching until they finally settle upon him with nothing but relief and love. 

Harry moves then, closing the gap until he's by her side, an arm sliding around her to pull her close as Mr Lawyer looks on in surprise at this sudden development. 

"Sorry I took so long, the sunshine must be drawing people out." He murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

Caitlin's eyes practically fucking sparkle because she knows exactly what he's doing without overtly doing it. 

Looking away from his wife, he looks to the man in front of him who's by now, lost some of his cocky bravado. "Who's your friend, sweetheart?"

"Oh!" She says, looking surprised that he's actually still there. "This is Wade, he was just offering his-- services." 

"Services?" He says doubtfully. "What kind of services?" 

Wade nods, looking extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. Perhaps he isn't use to being faced with the husbands of the women he unceremoniously hits upon. "Ah yes... I'm a lawyer." 

"I'm afraid your _services_ won't be required, but thank you." Harry nods, losing interest almost immediately as he turns his attention back to Caitlin as the batista shouts for next in line. When nobody moves, Harry turns back to Wade. "You're up."

As Wade hastily moves away to order, Caitlin turns a smirk in her husband's direction. 

"What?" 

"You're getting very good at that." 

"At what?" He asks, playing dumb. 

"At retraining yourself." 

Harry takes her chin in his hand, drawing her to him. His mouth presses a gentle yet firm kiss to her lips. "I realised a long time ago, I have nothing to envy. You're my wife, as I'm your husband." 

"Yes, you are."

And as the Wade disappears to the opposite exit away from them and they're called up to order, Harry acknowledges the best way to proceed is to kill them with kindness. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Abstinence against Gluttony._

It's quite dark except for the flashing and strobe lights. It's loud too, so much so he knows a headache will be his reward for agreeing to join the team on the latest excursion for team bonding. Why they need to bond anymore than they already are is a complete fucking mystery. Their as close and as tight as any family can hope to be. Facing death almost on a daily basis does that. 

But alas, Cisco as always with the _brilliant_ ideas, suggested this bar for a team night out. But it isn't just any old bar, _no_ , it's a karaoke bar. 

They've been here two hours or so and the drinks are still flowing steadily, the food is readily being consumed and laughter is a constant soundtrack. 

Harry would be the first to admit that he's more than a little tipsy, what with Ralph topping up his glass when it barely drops below half. He leans more heavily to his left, the body beside him doing a marvellous job of propping him up. Caitlin. Her pretty hazel eyes so bright and clear when they look at him, a joyful smile upon her stunning face and like always, she seamlessly captivates his attention. 

"Hi," he mutters happily against her shoulder, lips brushing her skin. 

In the background Cisco and Iris are belting out a ballad from the eighties. 

Caitlin laughs, eyes soft and full of love. "Hi yourself." 

Everyone's attention is elsewhere, watching the calamity taking place on the stage. 

His teeth nip her skin. "How's Manhattan?" 

Her eyes flick to her mostly untouched second cocktail. "Enjoyable," she replies with a smile. "How's Mr Walker?" 

"Smooth." 

His voice is low and rough and it does things to her all to easily. Her hand settles dangerously high upon his thigh. 

Caitlin raises an eyebrow. "Is that right?" She watches the shift take place, blue eyes grow darker, deep pools filled with heat. 

He reaches out to her glass, plucking up the cherry. He brings it to her lips and she opens her mouth to accept it and just to tease, her tongue snakes out to catch the fingertips which rest against her lower lip. 

"You haven't been drinking?" He questions quietly, asking though he knows the answer already. 

"No. Previous experience shows excess alcohol lowers inhibitions which can lead to God awful attempts at singing. No one should bare witness or experience such a scene...." she trails off when his attention seems to have evaporated. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" His lips tease at the back on her bare shoulder, his hand now covers hers on his thigh. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." He lifts his head, eyes now an almost perfect match for the darkened sky outside. "But I think you should take me home."

The meaning is crystal clear, especially when he drags their joined hands higher and she can feel him, hard against his zipper. But she doesn't immediately jump on board. "I'm not carrying you to bed."

"Trust me," he whispers against her ear hotly. "Sleeping isn't my intention but fucking you definitely is." 

Her head snaps in his direction, taken aback by the uncharacteristic language. But she won't ever be able to deny it doesn't have an effect though, because it does. It most certainly does. "Okay. We should go. _Now_." 

His face splits into a boyish grin and he stands, startling the others around the table who had been watching their teammates drunkenly wail to Madonna. He pulls Caitlin up beside him. "We're gonna call it a night." He throws some money down on the table, waiting impatiently as Caitlin bids everyone goodnight.

Twenty-one minutes later, as their front door slams shut behind them, as he presses her back against the entry wall and lifts her, as he tugs at her dress to free her breasts, one thought filters through her mind. 

While abstinence is easy in regards to alcohol but it's unthinkable in relation to this. Never could she give up the feeling of being intimate with Harry. This is one thing she'll remain gluttonous for. Always. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Chastity against Lust._

One of the hardest decisions either of them had had to make finally comes to an end in this moment. 

Never before in their life, has a decision such as this been taken into action. Before the process was normal, except this time the process was approached differently because they were different. So much had happened in their lives over the last few years and it's changed them. It's changed how they see things and how they approach things and one of the key aspects is their relationship. 

The feelings they share have always been there, simmering beneath the surface until finally the emotions manifested to a point where containment was no longer an option. With so much hurt scattered throughout the background for both of them, a new approach of their blossoming relationship had been decided. 

By no means was it easy, far from it. Plenty of times they nearly faltered, kisses growing hotter and more urgent until the boundary line they drew crept ever closer until they were hovering one foot over. It wasn't easy. Yet it only served to help grow the relationship, the foundations they were building are now stronger and far deeper. Feelings grew and grew and they fell in love as best friends. 

Then they were married as best friends, standing before the team in Joe's backyard, pledging life and love to one another. The transition began from the moment Harry kissed his bride. 

Best friends shift into the roles of lovers. 

The transition nears completion when Caitlin rises above him later that night, now in the dim light of their bedroom. Tomorrow they'll disappear to a Italian city to honeymoon but for right now, a moment they have positively craved is within reach, theirs for the taking. Reaching between them, she positions then lowers herself onto him, sealing their bond and marriage. Nothing has ever felt as great and all consuming as this moment. Fire races through their veins, every fibre of their beings are alive and a light. Nothing, absolutely nothing compares. His eyes are riveted to the sight of her moving above him, hips rolling down against his and he sits up, his mouth first pauses at her throat before he captures her in a fiery kiss. 

As they move as one finding their rythmn as long awaited lovers, they regret nothing especially the choice to wait. The marriage they now share will be stronger because of it. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Patience against Anger._

It's been a little over nineteen hours since he last saw her. She had kissed him sweetly goodbye with the promise of coffee upon her return. 

But Caitlin never returned from her mid afternoon errand to Jitters coffeehouse. 

His impatience for answers had slowly made the transition into anger and his work room had payed the price. He stands amongst the destruction of tools, tech and shattered glass. 

It would be far easier if they knew who had her and for what reasons but they don't. His one overwhelming fear among many is DeVoe. They know first hand what the man is capable of. Caitlin is also made more defenseless now she's without the aid of her cold powers, another thing tied back to that bastard DeVoe. That isn't to say Caitlin is defined by her alter ego's powers because she isn't, she's more than capable but it would fill him with ease and reassurance if Frost were there to back her up. 

Except she isn't and neither is he. 

Failure to locate her plays a huge part in his anger and no matter how much Cisco and Barry tell him to be patient, he finds it almost impossible. Patience has never been something which comes easily to him. Even as he stands among the destruction of his work room after a tantrum, slow and steady inhales do very little to calm him. Only one thing can accomplish that feat and her location is currently unknown. Trying to calm himself down, to focus upon patience instead of anger is seemingly impossible, what with the thoughts rolling around his head over and over. 

Where is she? Who has her? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What if she's dead? What then? How can he possibly move on? He needs to find her but how? Has he overlooked something? Is she dead? Where is she?

Over and over and over it goes, on a constant fucking loop which offers no answers and no reprieve.

It comes down to nothing but waiting and he hates it

Standing with his forehead against the dry erase board, hands clenched around the edges ad he breaths, in and out, in and out, slowly. Time drifts by, minute after minute until it merges into one and he doesn't know how long he's been standing there until movement behind him draws his attention. 

Air rips violently from his lungs upon the sight that greets him. 

There she is, Caitlin, standing in the doorway only a little worse for wear and as beautiful as ever. 

Harry crushes her against, feeling her body pressed to his and distantly he can't recall the seconds where he propelled himself forward across the distance which once separated them. It's irrelevant. Everything is irrelevant in this moment. He pulls back, eyes frantically scanning over her frame. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Amunet crashed my coffee run, she needed some medical assistance for one of her prized lackeys." 

"But you're okay?" 

She smiles that sweet smile that has his heart aching. "I promise I'm fine, just a bit sore from being bundled into the back of a van." Her eyes wander behind him and they widen at the scene set out, the evident destruction. "What did you do?!" 

He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, guilt and embarrassment setting in as he glances at the mess upon the floor. "I uh, patience isn't my virtue. Lets just say that." 

Caitlin nods solemnly. "I can see that." Her face falls when it hits her just how worried he must of been. She went for coffee and didn't return for over twenty hours. "I'm sorry, I would have called but I--" 

Harry shakes his head, waving away her unnecessary apology. None of this is her fault, no, that rests solely with Amunet. Instead of replying he pulls her back into his arms and holds her. 

He's been going out of his mind for over twenty hours and now he has her back. Whatever is to follow can wait, he needs to hold on that little bit longer. 

But one things is for certain, patience will never be a virtue he's capable of. Not where she's concerned. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Liberality against Greed._

Right from the very beginning the differences had been both welcome and astounding. 

Not counting her short lived marriage, many instances in the past where she has been intimate with a man she'd been dating (which hadn't been many) the intimacy had left her wanting and feeling empty. Like a used vessel. To experience something such as that, she understands she isn't alone. Millions and millions of woman around the world submit themselves to the act of making love, expecting connection and wanting release with a man you choose to trust.... both of which never come. 

The reason is simple enough.

Selfish men. 

All around the world there are men who exist with the concept embedded within their psyche to reach the end goal, by giving as little as possible in return. It's a 50/50 thing of selfishness and lack of skill. Both as bad as each other really. Selfishness because the knowledge exists on how to help your partner climax but you choose not too. Whereas, with lack of skill, you have no understanding or want to learn on how to achieve such a thing.

Caitlin has experienced both, in her small history of sexual escapades. 

Sex should be equal parts of giving and receiving and having a partner who favours the one over the other is nothing but frustrating and demeaning. Your release shouldn't be forgotten or inferior in favour of his own and lets be straight here, it isn't selfish to want your own sexual needs met. It isn't. 

But where in the past it had been a problem, now it is anything but. 

Because Harry puts in the work, excels at it and most importantly, enjoys it. At first she wondered if it was because of his age but she's learned it's just who he is. 

Foreplay is one of the greatest parts of sex and one she enjoys immensely, so to have a partner with equal focus is beyond rewarding. Another thing which in the past had been one sided, is oral. Now, Harry would gladly spend an age with his head buried between her thighs, mouth and fingers working diligently to bring her over the edge again and again. There's a sense of adventure too, they change things up with locations and positions finding what works and what doesn't. It's fun and fresh and lends a sense of discovery. He also makes it last by drawing it out, showing a sense of control that is completely mind boggling, whether in slow lovemaking or fast and hard, fucking in the purest sense. He never leaves her wanting. Harry gives and gives and gives to the point where she can take no more, nerve endings on fire with muscles trembling, heartache pounding and her world nearing blackout. Her throat raw from her cries. 

Sex with Harry is burning and all-consuming, it's intoxicating and addictive in the best possible way. 

Greed doesn't factor into the equation of their love making. No, not at all. Not unless you count the Greed of always wanting more, of always wanting to share moments such as this with him. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Diligence against Sloth_

According to the bible, Sunday is marked as a day of rest. 

Caitlin only wished someone would either inform or show Harry that particular passage. 

Circumstances such as they are at the moment, is a driving force and she more than understands. Four people have lost their lives and they need to do something to stop the meta perpetrating these crimes. 

But it's been thirty-six hours since he kissed her cheek and wandered his way out of the cortex to haul himself up in his work room to look for a solution. 

Now three dry erase boards rest covered in equations she cannot begin to understand. The computers are running some kind of simulation, probably testing whatever solution his brilliant mind has conjured up. Upon the desk is a takeout bag from Big Belly Burger and judging by the mug in his hand, coffee has certainly been aplenty to keep him going. 

Ever since he arrived here on this earth, his work ethic has been intense. He continues on way passed the point where others would stop, going on and on until he found success because failure wasn't an option. No one who knew Harry Wells would ever describe him anything thing other than diligent. If a job needs doing, you do it right and you don't stop until it's done. But with such a work ethic there comes a downside, he often forgets to take care of himself though lately, he's slowly getting better. Such things as simple as eating and sleeping are forgotten when his mind becomes absorbed in a task. So it's nice to see, looking into the work room right now, that he at least managed to eat. It's progress, it's slow progress but she's in it for the long haul. They'll get there eventually. Every now and again, he just needs a gentle reminder of the aspects he overlooks. 

So stepping into the room, she moves to his side, leaning against the desk beside where his feet rest. "You didn't come home last night." 

Harry leans his head back and sighs, eyes heavy with exhaustion when you take into account he hasn't slept for more than forty-eight hours. "I know, I'm sorry." 

It helps that he actually means it, not like before their relationship where a similar observation would be easily dismissed. "I missed you." 

Beautiful blue eyes arrow behind his glasses. "You missed my warmth and I didn't miss you freezing cold feet." He refers to her nightly routine of pressing her feet between his legs in search of heart. He's lying of course. 

She rolls her eyes at him. "Liar. You like my freezing cold feet and besides, I can't help it, you're like a furnace." 

"Hmm." 

Her pretty hazel gaze scrutinises him, watching how he rubs at his tired eyes as he checks the computer. "We talked about this, about not running yourself into the ground." 

"I know," he says quietly, a look of guilt crossing his handsome features. "But people have died Caitlin, if I can help stop anymore from happening then I will. You know that." 

"I do and I admire your efforts and love you all the more for it but Harry, you haven't slept in over forty-eight hours, you need to take care of yourself too." 

He shoots her a tired grin, hoping to break the seriousness. "I have you for that." 

"I know and I think I do a pretty good job but you could make it easier by helping me." 

Harry reaches out to take the hand resting in her lap. He tugs at it and she follows the motion until she's in his lap. Almost immediately his face buries itself in the crook of her neck, breathing her in deeply. "You smell nice," he murmurs against her skin. 

Caitlin's fingers curl into his hair, nails scraping just enough to draw a groan from his throat. 

He wraps her up in his arms, welcoming the weight and how everything that makes Caitlin, _Caitlin_ , invades his senses. "I promise I'll try to do better." 

Tugging at his hair to direct his head back, she kisses him, slow and deep. It doesn't last as long as she intended because the computer beeps and they both look to see the results. One hundred percent predicted success rate flashes across the screen. His pleased smile draws her own forward. "Gotcha," he mutters looking a tad too smug. Diligence pays.

_The end_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Oh! And this work officially marks my 150th Fic! Madness! Here's to the next 150. ❤


End file.
